Dan and Runo Sweet Songs
by CatLover444
Summary: I just put this together in my spare time. I own nothing but the stories and computer on which they were typed on.
1. Stand By Me

**Stand By Me- Jo Dee Messina**

**He left me cryin' late one Sunday night outside of Boulder  
He said he had to find himself out on the road  
I guess when love goes wrong  
You've gotta learn to be strong**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my drama class in Bayview, America waiting for Mrs. Falcon to announce our next acting skill that we would learn from her. "Okay, class. Today, we will be practicing the art of acting surprised. We will be working on this lesson for at least two weeks maybe more." Mrs. Falcon said calmly and coolly. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to my prize pupil, who has moved back from Japan, Runo Misaki." Mrs. Falcon tells us and motions for her to enter the classroom. "I am expecting everyone will make her feel welcome here. You can sit next to Mr. Kuso, Runo." Mrs. Falcon said to her and told me to raise for Runo to see me. I did as I was told to do, but I was in shock about seeing Runo that day. "Hey, Dan. Do you want to be my partner for the exercise?" She asked me with sweetness and kindness in her voice. "I would love to be your partner, Runo." I told her calmly and she smiled at me, but I could tell that she was upset about something because she had worry written all over her face.

**So I worked two jobs and I moved three times  
I ended up south of Memphis workin' down in Riverside  
I may not be so lucky in love  
But the one thing I'm sure of**

I had decide to ask her about it when the bell rang to tell us that it was time for our next class. "What is your next class, Runo?" I asked her kindly and I was praying that she had art class next period. "I have advanced art class next period. I remember the way to the classroom still so you do not have to show me the way, Dan." She told me while she was gathering her stuff and was walking to the art room. "I have art class too so I do not mind walking to class with you" I tell her calmly, reaching the classroom, and opened the door for her. She walked into the room with her head held high in the air, which got her every pairs of eyes in the room on her. "Please take your seat, Mr. Kuso." The art teacher Ms. Sugar tells me and turns to face Runo. "It is a pleasure to have you in my class again, Ms. Misaki." She tells Runo with a smile on her face. I had noticed that all of the teachers seemed to be happier lately. "Thank you for your warm welcome, Ms. Sugar." Runo say to her and sat down next to me.

**I want a man that stands beside me  
Not in front of or behind me  
Give me two arms that want to hold me not own me  
And I'll give all the love in my heart  
Stand beside me  
Be true don't tell lies to me  
I'm not lookin' for a fantasy  
I want a man that who stands beside me**

We were working on sketches for our landscape paintings. "What are you going to paint, Runo?" I asked her softly and sweetly because I had decided to do the Bayview Park with her standing in front of the lake there. I had noticed that she was wearing a light blue strapless dress with golden flowers sewn on it, matching boots, jewelry, and a light hint of make-up. "I am going to paint a lake with trees, Dan." She told me and showed me a very good drawing of a lake with trees that was so detailed that I thought someone else had drawn it for her before class. "You are quite talented with a pencil, Runo." I tell her with a smile. "Thank you for the complement, Dan." She told me while she was blushing at my complement.

**I didn't expect to see him one hot July morning  
His hair was longer but his eyes were the same old blue  
He said, I've missed you for so long. Oh baby, what can I do  
I said, I want a man that stands beside me  
Not in front of or behind me  
Give me two arms that want to hold me not own me  
And I'll give all the love in my heart**

It's hard to tell him no when I want him so bad  
But I've got to be true to my heart This time

I was wondering her reason for moving here in the first place and decided to ask her about it. "Why did you move here, Runo?" I asked her calmly as I sketched out the park with her in front of the lake wearing her cute dress with her matching jewelry. "I lost my parents last month, Dan." She told me sadly. I told her that I am sorry about it and she said that it was okay. I was happy that she was here with me. I love you, Runo.


	2. Paint Me A Birmingham

**Paint Me a Birmingham- Tracy Lawrence**

**He was sitting' there, his brush in hand  
Painting' waves as they danced, upon the sand  
With every stroke, he brought to life  
The deep blue of the ocean, against the morning' sky  
I asked him if he only painted ocean scenes  
He said for twenty dollars, I'll paint you anything**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my art class waiting for the teacher to arrive here so we could take our art history quiz and start working on our portraits. Mrs. Style finally came into the room two minutes later with a blue hair girl, called Runo Misaki, following behind her. "Okay, class. It is time to calm down a bit." Mrs. Style told us kindly. "I want all of you to meet my prized pupil, who has just moved back here from Japan, Runo Misaki. I am expecting everyone to make her feel welcome here. You may go sit down next to Dan Kuso." She said to the whole class. We cleared our desks to take the quiz and Runo was told to just work on her latest project instead of joining us to take the quiz. She took out a sketch book and opened it to a page with an outline of a necklace on it. I turned to face the board for the quiz. It took us exactly 15 minutes to finish the quiz and get started on our portraits.

**Could you Paint Me A Birmingham  
Make it look just the way I planned  
A little house on the edge of town  
Porch going' all the way around  
Put her there in the front yard swing  
Cotton dress make it, early spring  
For a while she'll be, mine again  
If you can Paint Me A Birmingham**

I wanted to do a portrait of Runo with her sketch book so I decided to ask her for her permission to do it. "May I draw a picture of you with your sketch book, Runo?" I asked her kindly and sweetly while I was praying that she would yes to my question. "Yes, you may draw a picture of me with my sketch book, Dan." She told me with a smile on her face, but I could see that something was wrong with her because she had worried written all over her face. I was worried about her because she was the love of my life and I hated for anything bad to happen to her. I knew it would take all of asking for her to tell me the truth.

**He looked at me, with knowing eyes  
Then took a canvas from a bag there by his side  
Picked up a brush, and said to me  
Son just where in this picture would you like to be  
And I said if there's any way you can  
Could you paint me back into her arms again?**

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please, tell me the truth." I tell her while I was getting started on the outline of her beautiful face. She was still working the necklace in her book and hardly talking to me now. I had realized that she was wearing a white dress with pink flower sewn on it and matching jewelry today. "I know that you do not wish to talk about it, but you should talk about it because it will make you feel better, Runo." I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for asking her about it. "My parents were killed a month ago and I had to move here for my own safety, because their killer is still on the loose in Japan, Dan." She told me with a frown on her face and my heart goes out to her for her loss. "You are safe now, my dear." I tell her calmly and sweetly with a smile on my face. I was thrilled to have my kid back with me even though it cost her the price of her parents' lives. I love you, Runo.


	3. Wrong Side of Memphis

**Wrong Side of Memphis- Trisha Yearwood**

**I've been living on the wrong side of Memphis  
I'm really breaking away this time  
A full tank of gas and a '69 Tempest  
Taking me to that Nashville sign**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my art class waiting for the teacher called Mrs. Deer to arrive so we could do our art history lesson for the week. I was doodling in the corner of the blank page that my sketch book was open on when Mrs. Deer comes in the room with my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had her head held up high as usual, behind her. "Your attention please, class." She said to the room and I turned my attention to her. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to my old prize pupil, Runo Misaki." She told us with a smile. "I will be expecting everyone to make her feel welcome. You may sit next to Mr. Kuso, Runo." Mrs. Deer told her calmly and she came over and sat down next to me. She was told to just work on her latest project while we did our art history lesson for the week. She took out her needle, thread, scissors, and bunch of materials out of her sewing basket.

**No turning back, I've come too far  
I'm headed down 40 with my old guitar  
This ain't Graceland that's a fact  
And I ain't driving a pink Cadillac**

I turned my attention to the lesson and it took us 15 minutes to finish it. We were painting portraits of loved one in our lives. I wanted to paint Runo, who is the love of my life. "May I paint your portrait, Runo?" I asked her calmly and sweetly. "Yes, you may paint my portrait, Dan." She tells me sweetly and quietly, but she does not look up at me from her sewing at all. I knew that she would do this act when she did not want to talk about something painful to her. I had made up my mind to ask her about it so I could help her heal her wound. "Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please just tell me the truth." I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for asking her about it. I had noticed that she grows very quiet at my question.

**I've been living on the wrong side of Memphis  
Gonna bronze these blue suede shoes  
These cowboy boots are gettin' kinda restless  
And I ain't gotta single thing to lose**

"I know that it is painful for you to talk about it, but you should because it will make you feel better in the long run, Runo." I tell her calmly and quietly so I do not upset her any more than she already was upset about it. "My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me. I had to leave Japan for my own safety, Dan." She tells me with tears falling downing her cheek and I use my thumbs to wipe away her tears. "You are safe here now, Runo. I will not let him kill you." I tell and promise her because I could just image the pain that she would have for years now.

**I've had this dream from a tender age  
Calling my name from the Opry stage  
I can hear it sing loud and clear  
200 miles and I'll be there**

I've been living on the wrong side of Memphis  
I'm really breaking away this time  
A full tank of gas and a '69 Tempest  
Taking me to that Nashville sign

"Are you living with someone, Runo?" I asked her because I needed to know all the information I could get from her to help keep her safe. "No, I am living by myself in the apartment over where Julie works as a waitress, Dan. Most of my family is dead, but me and my older brother, Yusei." She tells me quietly and sweetly. I hated that she lost everything she owned because this killer wants her dead. I have stayed by her side ever since she told me the truth. I was able to locate her older brother for her, but he could not be around her a lot so I was her main source of comfort and protection. I love you, Runo.


	4. Sissy's Song

**Sissy's Song- Alan Jackson**

**Why did she have to go  
So young I just don't know why  
Things happen half the time  
Without reason without rhyme  
Lovely, sweet young woman  
Daughter, wife and mother  
Makes no sense to me  
I just have to believe**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking around Bayview Mall one summer's day with no real place in mind to stop and look at their products. I had been told to get out of the house for a little while by my mom because she was tired of seeing me mope around the house with nothing to do with my free time. I was thinking about my girlfriend, Runo Misaki, who lives in Wardington, Japan, and I have not seen her in two years now. I had suddenly remember that the mall was holding a singing contest for country music fans for one day only when I heard a girl singing along with Gone Country by Alan Jackson. I walked over to where the stage was setup in the food court and listened to the singers, who could not hold a candle to Runo's great voice. I was going to leave the area because I had enjoyed it, but I wanted to hear something else when a guy walked up on stage. "We are at the end of the show, but there is one more act to perform for you. Do you want to hear her?" The guy asked the crowd and he was told yes. "Welcome to the stage then in her first time up here since she moved away from here to Japan, Runo Misaki." The guy said to the crowd and left the stage after giving the microphone to Runo. "Hey, everyone. I hope you like this song that I had wrote recently." She told the crowd and started to sing a song that she called Upon My Broken Heart. She finished singing her song and went off the stage.

**She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels  
By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees  
And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting  
And I know she's smiling saying  
Don't worry 'bout me**

I went back stage to tell her that she did a great job out there. "You were wonderful on stage, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly. "Thank you for the complement, Dan." She told me sweetly and softly, which is very unusual for her to do with me. I knew that something bad must have happened to her and it hurt me deeply because she is the love of my life. "Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please just tell me the truth." I tell her calmly and coolly so she did not kill me for asking her about it. "My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I had to flee for my life, Dan." She tells me while she was sobbing very hard on my shoulder. "I think you should go home and get some rest. You will hurt yourself very badly if you push yourself to hard, Runo." I tell her calmly and softly because she looked like she was about to pass out on me. "Okay, Dan. You will walk with me, right." She told me with a small smile. "Yes, I will walk with to your house." I told her putting my arm around her waist incase she did pass out on the walk to the diner where she lived.

**Loved ones she left behind  
Just trying to survive  
And understand the why  
Feeling so lost inside  
Anger shot straight at God  
Then asking for His love  
Empty with disbelief  
Just hoping that maybe**

We finally reached the diner 15 minutes later and went up to her bedroom to talk for a little while. A few hours later I had got up to leave her to get some rest when I felt her hand grab my hand. "Can you stay with me tonight please, Dan?" She sked me quietly because she was half asleep by now. "Yes, I can stay with you tonight, Runo." I told her laying down beside her after making sure the covers were tucked around to keep her warm during the night. I was happy to have my kid back with me. I love you, Runo.

**It's hard to say goodbye  
Her picture in my mind  
They'll always be of times I'll cherish  
And I won't cry 'cause**


	5. That's What I call Home

**That's What I Call Home- Blake Shelton**

**There's a house that's a little run down  
This city ain't never found  
It's miles and miles from a paved road  
That's where we grew up  
Seven children raised on love  
When life gets hard that's where we go**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking in Bayview Park one winter's day because I needed to clear my head. I had just come back from fighting a war on another planet. I was daydreaming about my girlfriend, Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I had not seen her in two years now. I had suddenly heard her voice yelling from the center of the park for some reason so I walked over there and saw Runo defending herself from an enemy of mine with skills like a master fighter. "I will not be defeated by a lousy brawler like you, Misaki." He told her in a very rude voice and I could not believe that he called her a lousy brawler because the last person (me) to call her that ended up being knocked out for a day so I knew that she was about to blow up at him. I saw the flash of anger in Runo's eyes because it was so intense that I had to look away from them. "I was going to go easy on you, but that comment just earned you a painfully butt kicking. I am going to show you something that even Dan does not know about me." She told him calmly and quietly.

**Daddy don't know a stranger  
A handshake and he's your friend  
Oh and Mama she's an angel  
She'll hold you tight till the heartache ends  
Just a place made of nails and wood  
But it's the love that makes you feel so good  
That's what I call  
That's what I call home**

She punched him in the stomach, kicked his private place, and punched his face knocking him out completely. She must have noticed that I was staring at her because I was in amazement for her. "You know that staring at a girl is not very polite, Dan." She told me and I came back down to earth again. "I did not mean to stare at you, I thought you did a wonderful job of beating him up, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly. I had noticed that she was wearing a strapless blue dress with golden roses on it. "Do you want me to take you back to your house, Runo?" I asked her kindly because I knew that she was tired from her fight and cold all over her body. That would be lovely, Dan." She told me before she fainted in my arms.

**Daddy built it with his own two hands  
Overlooking his grandpa's land  
Now through the years a lot has changed  
But driving up this gravel road  
I get that feeling in my soul  
I thank God some things still remain**

"I guess that I need to get you back home, Runo." I tell her calmly adjusting her to a more comfortable position in my arms. I reached the diner (called Luna Runo) where Julie was working at the time and was told to take her upstairs for some rest. I had just tucked her into bed for the rest of the day when she woke up looking confused at me. She tried to sit up and speak to me, but I pushed her back down gently. I got up to leave the room so she could rest, but she grabbed my hand. "Please, stay with me. I lost my parents and I do not want to be alone at all, Dan." She told me tiredly and I sat back down with her. I knew that she would need my help to heal herself after her ordeal. I hated that she lost everything that she owned in Japan to come here, but I would stay by her side no matter what happened to us. I love you, Runo.


	6. Heads Carolina Tails California

**Heads Carolina Tails California- Jo Dee Messina**

**Baby, what do you say we just get lost?  
Leave this one horse town like two rebels without a cause.  
I got people in Boston.  
Ain't your daddy still in Des Moines?  
We can pack up tomorrow.  
Tonight, let's flip a coin**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my art class waiting for the teacher called Mrs. Times to arrive in class so we could review the paintings for pop art and start on our beloved ones pop art drawings. I was doodling in the corner of my sketch book making a yellow rose that my girlfriend, who lived in Japan and I had not seen her in two years now, liked a lot. Mrs. Times finally arrived four minutes later with my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had her head up in the air as usual, following right behind her. "Your attention please, class." Mrs. Times says to us and we look at her. "It is a great honor for me to introduce you to my prize pupil Runo Misaki, who has just moved back here from Japan. I will be expecting everyone to make her feel welcome here. You can sit by Mr. Kuso, Runo." She said in one long breath to everyone in the room.

**Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
Somewhere greener, somewhere warmer.  
Up in the mountains, down by the ocean.  
Where? It don't matter, as long as we're goin'  
Somewhere together. I've got a quarter.  
Heads, Carolina Tails, California.**

Runo sat down next to me and she was told to just work on her latest project while we did our review for pop art. She took out a new sketch book and opened it to the first page with a dress design on it. I turned my attention to the review and it took us 16 minutes to finish it. I wanted to do my pop art drawing using Runo because she is the love of my life. "May I draw a pop art picture of you, Runo?" I asked her calmly and sweetly. "Yes, you may draw a pop art picture of me, Dan." She told me with a small smile on her face. I had started to draw her beautiful face, but I kept getting bad feeling about her for some reason.

**We can load what we own in the back of a U-haul van.  
Couple modern day Moses', searchin for the promised land.  
We can go four hundred miles before we stop for gas.  
We can drive for a day, and then we'll take a look at the map.**

I took another look at her face and saw that something was bothering her very much. "Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please just tell me the truth." I asked her calmly and coolly so she would not kill me for asking her about it. "My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here in secret to start over again in a safe place, Dan." She told me with tears in her eyes and I could not stand to see her crying very hard so I had to look away for a minute. "You are safe here now. I will not let that man hurt you at all, Runo." I tell her taking my thumb and wiping her tears away from her face. "Thank you for helping me, Dan." She told me with a little yawn. "I think you should go home for the rest of the day, Runo. You will take her there and stay with her, Mr. Kuso, but you should sign out in the office first." Mrs. Times told us because she had heard everything that Runo had told me and I agreed with her.

**We're gonna get outta here if we gotta ride a Greyhound bus.  
Boy, we're bound to outrun the bad luck that's tailin' us**

I helped Runo gather up her stuff, walked to the office with her, and signed us both of school for the day. I was just about to leave the office when Madam Histake came out of her office. "Are you going to brawl again, Mr. Kuso?" She asked me because I never signed out of school for any other reason than to go brawl. "No, Runo needs to go home and rest for the rest of the day. Mrs. Times told me take her home and stay with her, Madam Histake." I tell her calmly and coolly hoping she would let us go home. "It is good to see you again, Runo." She tells her quietly because she could tell that Runo was very tired right now. "I will drive you both home." She told us calmly and yelled that she would be back in a little while to her helper and led the way to her car. We reached the diner where Julie was working at the time, helped her up the stairs, and tucked her into bed for the rest of the day. I was happy to have my Kid back with even though she had lost everything thanks to the killer. I love you, Runo.

**O-oh, California! Carolina! California!**


	7. Livin' Our Love Song

**Livin' Our Love Song- John Michael Carroll**

**Baby, when I look at you  
With your hair falling down in your baby blues  
Standing there across the room  
I get so lost in the way you move  
It makes me reminisce, back to years ago  
On a night like this  
Teary-eyed, as you took my hand  
And I told you that I'd be your man  
So many things have come, so many things have gone  
One thing that's stayed the same is  
Our love's still going strong**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking around Bayview Park one fall's day because I needed to clear my head that day. I had been thinking about my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I had not seen her in almost two years now. I was not looking to where my feet were taking me and ended almost falling of Runo when she was asleep on the ground. I had put a hand to her forehead and found she was burning up with fever. I finally decided to wake her up and ask her why she was sleeping in the park instead of her house in Japan. "Hey, Runo. You need to wake up now." I tell her shaking her gently awake. "What do you mean, sir?" She asked me quietly and a little bit confused at me. "Why are you sleeping in the park instead of your house in Japan, Runo?" I asked her kindly and softly. "I did not mean to fall asleep here. I had been walking around here trying to remember when I lived years ago. I had just sat down on the grass and the next thing that I know you waking me up, Dan." She told me quietly and kindly. "I think you should go home now, Runo." I tell her and she faints in my arms. I knew that she was not going to wake up any time soon so I picked her up and started walking to the diner where Julie was at the time when a guy about six years old then Runo on a weird bike stopped for some reason.

**Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist between a  
Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess  
People said it would never work out  
But living dreams, we shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Just livin' our love song**

"Why are you carrying my baby sister, sir?" The guy asked me gently and calmly. "She is my girlfriend and I found asleep in the park ill. I am taking her home, sir." I tell him calmly and coolly because Runo never told me anything about having an older brother. "I am sorry to have bother you then, sir" He told me softly so he did not wake up Runo and have her screaming at us for waking her up right then. "It is okay. You are just overprotective of her, sir. My name is Dan Kuso." I tell him and introduce myself to him. "I am called Yusei Fudo, but Rookie (Runo's nickname, which she did not like a lot) calls me Yuse, Dan." Yusei tells me calmly and coolly. "I am sorry to have to cut our meeting short, but I need to get Runo home as soon as possible, Yusei." I tell him and start to walk again. He comes up beside and tells me that he will walk with me. We reached the diner five minutes later and take her upstairs to rest, but he had to leave her again after I told him that I would watch her very carefully for him.

**Oh darling, would you look at me  
With my heart beatin' fast, and my shakin' knees  
It's pretty hard to believe  
After all these years, I still need you this badly  
You're dancing in my arms  
With a spotlight moon in a sea of stars  
Oh girl we've come so far  
Everything I want is everything that you are  
Just wanna lay you down, say I love you  
Without a sound  
I think you know what I'm talkin' about**

I had tucked Runo into to bed for the rest of the day when I had not meaning to hit her head and woke her up. "I am sorry that I had hit you head, Runo. Go back to sleep, my dear." I tell her calmly and sweetly. I got up to leave the room so she could rest when she grabbed my hand in her hand. "Please stay with me today. I lost my parents a month ago and their killer is after me now. I moved here in secret to start over again. I cannot stand to be alone, Dan." She told me while she was crying her heart out to me. "I will never leave you alone, Runo." I tell her calmly and coolly because I knew that she would need my and all of our friends help to overcome her ordeal. I was glad that my Kid finally had come home to her real home. I love you, Runo.


	8. Lesson in Leavin'

**Lesson in Leavin'- Jo Dee Messina**

**Somebody's gonna give you a lesson in leavin'  
Somebody's gonna give you back what you've been givin'  
And I hope that I'm around  
To watch 'em knock you down  
It's like you to love 'em and leave 'em  
Just like you loved me and left me  
It's like you to do that sort of thing  
Over and over again  
You're a bull-hearted man.**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking down the Bayview City Beach one fall's day. I was daydreaming about my best friend/crush Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I had not seen her in two years now. (A/N: Dan has not told Runo that he loves her yet). I had come here because it was one of the few places that I seemed to be able to put myself at ease in this city. I was about to leave the beach when I suddenly heard Runo's voice yelling from a little farer down the beach. I walked down toward sound and to be sure there she was yelling at some guy, who was about six years older than she was, with her. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am sorry about it, Runo?" The guy asked her calmly and I was watching all this screaming from behind a bush. "You cannot say you are sorry enough to make up for leaving to move with mom and dad to a new country, Yusei." She tells him in a coolly and icily tone of voice. "I know that you are hiding behind the bush, Dan." She says to me and I was wondering how she knew I was there behind the bush.

**I hear you've been askin' about me  
From some of my friends  
Well you'd better believe I'm not goin'  
Through that again  
You're the kind of man a woman thinks she can change.  
Oh, but the only thing changin' is my way of thinkin'  
And I'm thinkin' that maybe someday**

I came out from behind the bush to face her by myself. "It is good to see you again, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly. "It is good to see you again too, but it is very rude to spy on other people conversations, Dan." She tells me calmly and coolly not letting the other Runo out to play at all. "I had just been walking down the beach when I heard you yelling at your friend, Runo." I told her calmly and kindly. "It is okay, Dan. I just hate it when people spy on me though is all." She tells me with her voice losing some of its edge. I shake my head to say that I understand her reasons for being so angry with me. "I am sorry about the past and you know that fact, baby sister. I cannot stay here with you any longer though, Runo." He tells her calmly and leaves us alone.

**Somebody's gonna give you a lesson in losin'  
Somebody's gonna do to you what you've been doin'  
And I hope that I'm around  
To watch 'em knock you down  
Somebody's gonna give you a lesson in hurtin'  
Somebody's gonna leave you with your fire burnin'  
And no way to put it out  
Baby there ain't no doubt  
You're a bull-hearted man**

I had noticed that she was shaking a little bit from her strapless light pink dress that she was wearing right then. "Here, take my jacket. You are freezing out here, Runo." I tell her and take off my jacket giving it to her. "Thanks, Dan. I guess I was too busy yelling at Yusei to noticed that it is getting late out here." She tells me calmly and sweetly. "Do you want me walk you home, Runo?" I asked her quietly and sweetly. "Yes, I do not wish to be alone right now, Dan." She tells me with weird look in her eye. I had decided to leave the reason alone until we were behind closed doors. We started to walk to the diner where Julie was working at the time.

**Yeah, you're the kind of man  
A woman thinks she can change  
But the only thing changin'  
Is my way of thinkin'  
And I'm thinkin' that maybe someday**

We reached the diner sixteen minutes later and went up to her room to talk to each other without anyone spying (Aka Julie listening in) on us. She sat down on the bed and I joined her there. "Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please just tell me the truth. I want to be able to help you, my dear." I tell her calmly and coolly so she will not kill me for asking her about it. "My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again, but I cannot stand to be alone for too long, Dan." She told me with a frown on her face and I thought that she should not have a frown on her face. "I will not let that man hurt you. What happen between you and your brother, Runo?" I asked her calmly and sweetly. "You remember when we were seven at the park in Wardington right, Dan?" She asked me and I nodded yes to her question. "A few weeks before that day when we found out that we were moving to a new country and Yusei decided to stay behind in a new city here, but to me it felt like he was giving me up without a fight. I was so mad at him that I have never forgave him for making that mistake, Dan." She told me while yawning in a cute way. "I think that you should get some sleep now. Everything will look better for you in the morning, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly pushing to lay down on her bed for some rest. "Okay, Dan. I love you." She told me with her eyes closed completely. "I love you too, Runo." I tell her calmly before she loses the battle with sleep completely. I was thrilled to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years. I helped Runo sort out the issue between her and her older brother a few days later when he came to visit her again and we started to date as a real couple.

**Oh, a fool-hearted man  
Oh, whoa  
Oh, a fool-hearted man**


	9. I Loved Her First

**I Loved Her First- Heartland**

**Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my weight lifting class waiting one fall's day for the teacher called Coach Histake, who was also the Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the Talented Kids of the World to arrive in class to start our warm-up actives for the week. Coach Histake arrived in the weight room four minutes later with my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had her head up high in the air as usual, following behind her. "Okay, class. It is time to calm down." She said to the class, but no one (but me) paid her any attention. "Madam Histake said that it time to calm down now!" Runo shout at the class, who right way calm down and look at Madam Histake. "It give me great pleasure to introduce you to my old prized pupil Runo Misaki, who has just moved back here from Japan. I will be expecting everyone to make her feel welcome here." She told us calmly and coolly.

**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**

We were told to get the archery targets, bows, and arrows out and wheel them down to the practice soccer field. The class was told to partner up and stand in front of the targets with a bow in our hands. I had walked over to Runo to be her partner for today. "Do you want me to be you partner for today, Runo?" I asked her kindly and sweetly. "Yes, that would be wonderful, Dan." She told me while she was handing me the bow off the ground. We were told to shot three arrows at a time. I went first and got two bull's-eyes and one miss try. I went to get the arrows from the target. "You did a great job for the first time, Dan." Runo told me with a smile. "How about you shooting your arrows now then, Runo?" I asked her with a smile on my face because I was thinking that she would be horrible at it. "Okay, but I think that my skills are a little rusty after all these years, Dan." She told me while she was still smiling at me for some reason. She grabbed her bow, put an arrow on it, taking her stance with the bow, drawl back the string, and let the string go to target in a bull's-eye while I was standing there staring at her because she had already let the other two arrows go too and made both of them bull's-eyes too. "You told me that you were a little rusty with a bow, but you just got three bull's-eyes in a row, Runo." I told her calmly and coolly. "I told you that I thought I was a little rusty after all these years, Dan. I am just as surprised as you are about it." She told me calmly and sweetly, but she suddenly started to swing back and forth like a leaf in the wind and started to fall toward the target it. I leaped forward and caught her because she had head in her hands and could not stop herself from falling over, but I was worried about her since she was a very strong girl, who does not usually pass out a lot in public. Madam Histake saw her pass out suddenly, came over to us, checked Runo's heart rate and everything else, and shakes her head in not a good way.

**How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time**

"I think that she should be taken home for the rest of the day, Mr. Kuso." Madam Histake told me taking Runo from my arms. "I will take her home and stay with her to make sure she does not work anymore today, Madam Histake." I tell her calmly and coolly not wishing to leave her alone here at all. "I will drive you to her house and stay for a while because I have a feeling that she is hiding something very important and I need to know as much as possible, Mr. Kuso." She tells me and after telling the class to clean up the archery targets, bows, and arrows, led us to the office to sign out and get her car keys. She leads me with Runo in her arms to her car, putting Runo in the back seat, telling me to get in the passenger seat, drives to Runo's home, and helps put Runo to the bed for some rest. She wakes up about two hours later looking confused at me. "How did I get home, Dan? The last thing that I remember is shooting arrows." She tells me calmly and sweetly while she was trying to get up, but I pushed her back down to sleep. "You passed out after shooting the arrows, Runo. Madam Histake and I brought you home to get some rest, my dear." I tell her calmly and softly so I did not cause her more pain. Madam Histake comes into the room. "I know that you are hiding something important, Runo. I need to know the truth to be able to help you." Madam Histake told her calmly and I was watching her reaction to Madam Histake's statement.

**From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first**

We sat in a quiet mist for a while until I decided to break it because I (like Madam Histake) needed to know the problem to help her. "I know that you do not want to talk about it, but you should talk about it because it will make you feel a lot better than keeping it to yourself, Runo." I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for asking about it. "My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I had moved back here to start over again and to live in safety, Dan." She told me while she was crying very hard on my shoulder. Madam Histake whispered that everything would be fine for her and left us alone in her room. "You are safe here now, my dear. I will not let that horrible man get you, Runo." I tell her in a soft voice so I do not upset her any more than she was upset already. I just held her tightly until she was ready to let go of me. I was thrilled to have my Kid come back to her real home after all these years away from it. I love you, Runo.


	10. Everywhere

**Everywhere- Tim McGraw**

**We were born in this little town  
Growin' up I was counting down  
Every single day till we made our get-away  
But you said you could never see yourself  
Trying to make a life anywhere else  
This would be your home and I was on my own  
But ever since you said good-bye  
I've been out here on the wind  
Baby you would be surprised  
All the places you have been  
I've seen you in**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking long Bayview City Beach one summer's morning because I was trying to get myself to relax a little bit after brawling so much lately. I had choose to come here this morning because it did not open until 12 clock so I knew that I was alone here or so I thought until I heard my girlfriend Runo Misaki's sweet voice singing her favorite song _Gone Country by Alan Jackson_ so I walked over to where her voice was coming from at the time. I had quietly hid myself behind a bush and watched as she was painting the beach with wave dancing upon the sand. She looked so peaceful that I did not want to disturb her so I tried to leave without her finding out that I was watching her paint without her permission. "I know that you are hiding behind the bush, Dan. Could you please come out from behind there now?" She told me without looking toward me at all. "I am sorry that I was watching you, my dear. I had just heard your wonderful voice while I was walking down the beach, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly, but I was scared that she would yell at me for it. "It is alright. I am not mad at you because you were walking down the beach, Dan." She tells me with a small smile on her face.

**Albuquerque waitin' out a blizzard  
Arizona dancin' 'cross the desert  
Watchin' the sun set in Monterey  
Girl I swear just the other day you were  
Down in Georgia pickin' them peaches  
In Carolina barefoot on the beaches  
No matter where you choose to be  
In my heart I'll always see you  
Everywhere**

"How do you know of this place, Runo?" I asked her with excitement in my voice. "I came here a lot as a child. I needed to escape the whispers of my classmate and parents constant disagreements about me not being into normal actives like other girls my age, Dan." She told me with a long sad sigh. "Why did they have disagreement about you, Runo?" I asked her calmly and quietly. "I wanted to learn to fight like a guy, use a bow and arrows, and be a priestess to the Mother Goddess of Alvon instead of worrying about my face, Dan. My classmates thought that I was a witch because I do not believe in Jesus Christ." She told me turning back to her painting. "I think that your classmate are just jealous of you, my dear. You should not listen to your parents because you are one of a kind girl, Runo" I tell her calmly and kindly. I knew that something else was bothering her because she had worry written all over her face.

**Now days  
When I'm passin' through  
The conversation always turns to you  
I hear you're doin' fine  
Livin' out by the county line  
Got a man that's home every night  
a couple of kids and the kind of life  
That you want to lead  
Guess you could say the same for me  
Cause you and I made our choices  
All those years ago  
Still I know I'll hear your voice  
And see you down the road  
Maybe in**

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please just tell me the truth. I want to help protect you from harm, my dear." I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for asking her about it. "My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again and live in safety, Dan." She told me with tears in her eyes. I held on to her while she was crying her heart out. I took her home and stay with her for a week because she could not stand to be alone right then. I was overjoyed to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years that she was away from here. I love you, Runo.

**Oklahoma drivin' 'cross the prairie  
In Dallas, Texas isn't that where we  
Always said we would like to try  
Never did so maybe that's why you're on  
Every highway just beyond the high-beams  
Right beside me in all of my sweet dreams  
No matter where you choose to be  
In my heart I'll always see you in**


	11. She Won't Be Lonely Long

**She Won't Be Lonely Long- Clay Walker**

**Somethin bout the way she's wearing her dress a little tighter  
Somethin bout the way she's starin, she's lookin to start a fire  
Somethin bout the way she's dancin and drinkin chill patron  
If she's lonely now she won't be lonely long**

I, Dan Kuso, was waiting at the airport in Bayview, America one winter's day for my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had called and asked me to meet her at the airport a week ago, to get off the plane. I had told no one that she was coming here because I had a feeling that her life was in danger otherwise. I finally saw her walking very fast toward me. "Thank you for meeting me here, Dan." She told me in a soft voice, which made me wonder why she was moving here anyway, but I decided to leave it alone until we were behind closed doors to talk about it. "You're welcome. I would have not miss this chance to see you again for anything in the world. Do you want me to go collect your bags for you, Runo?" I asked her softly because I knew that she was strong enough not show her emotions in public, but she looked tired after being on an airplane for fourteen hours straight. "That would be wonderful, Dan." She told me in a soft voice and I looked at her body, which was in my eyes beautiful as ever, as I left to go get her bags for her. I had decided that I should take her to the diner where Julie was working at the time and get her some real food because she looked like she would not live much longer otherwise.

**Heaven help the fool who did her wrong  
It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone  
He should've thought of that before he left her all alone  
If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long**

I got her bags from the baggage claim and went back to the spot that Runo was standing now talking to Madam Histake, the Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the Talented Kids of the World. I gently tapped her shoulder and waited for her to notice me. "This is my old teacher and friend from my time living here before I moved away from here, Dan." She tells me calmly and sweetly. I say hello to Madam Histake, take Runo's hand in my hand, and led Runo all the way across town on foot or barefoot in Runo's case because she was not wearing any shoes that day. I had opened the door to diner for Runo enter, she entered the diner, I led her to the table that I had claimed as my own, and she excused herself to go to the restroom. Julie came over to the table to take my order. "Hey, Julie. Can I please get two plates of your Roast Beef with Gravy, mashed potatoes and green beans on the side, and two glasses of Sweet tea, please?" I asked her calmly hoping that she would not make a fuss when she sees Runo with me. "I will get your order right away, Dan." She tells me in her usual bubbly voice and walked toward the kitchen.

**Somethin bout the way she's blushin you can tell she isn't sure  
Let you know she's up to something she's never done before  
Tonight she wants to hold a stranger but not the one at home  
If she's lonely now she won't be lonely long**

Runo decided that she should come out of the restroom now and Julie saw her. "Is that really you, Runo?" Julie asked her in her normal voice. "Yes, it is me. It is good to see you again, Julie" She told her calmly and sweetly. Julie had her in a tight hug in five seconds flat, but it was too tight because Runo could not breathe like normal. I went over to them and Julie to release Runo by telling her that Runo was staying here for good. I had just escorted Runo back to the table when a guy about six years older than Runo came into the diner. The guy came over to our table and looked at Runo very carefully taking in the changes to her body. "It is good to see you again, Rookie." He told Runo calmly and coolly. "I do not know you, sir." She told him in an ice clod voice that would have made anyone freeze even Shun (nicknamed Prince of Ice). "Are you still that mad at me, Rookie?" He asked her laughing at her actions. "Yes, I am still mad at you and my name is Runo not Rookie, Yusei." She told him still speaking in that voice, which scared me to death because it was so cold. "I have said that I am sorry for my mistakes to you a million times already, Runo." He told her calmly and kindly. "I will never forgive you for it, Yusei." She told him while her voice was getting colder and colder with each word that she said to him. I was going to introduce myself when a boy with green hair about 13 years old busts into the diner going 90 words a minute until girl same age as the boy came in and told him to breathe for goodness sake's. "Please, do not pay him any attention." The girl told the other customers and dragged him out by his ear. "We should finish this discussion upstairs in the apartment." Runo told Yusei calmly and quietly. Julie handed me the food and drinks that I had ordered for us. I followed Runo upstairs, waiting she paused and reached into her pocket for something, finally pulling out a set of keys, and opened the door. I sat down the food before I remembered that I had left Runo's bags downstairs, excused myself to go and get them for her, and I was just climbing up the stairs when I heard Yusei telling that he could stay with her. He left after telling her that fact.

**If I had a woman like that  
Man I'd let her know  
I'd hold her tight  
I'd hold her close  
Do anything, do everything to let her know  
She'd never ever be alone**

I went over to Runo and put my arms around her for comfort. "It will be okay. You are not alone, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. I cannot stand to see a girl crying because it breaks my heart to see them so broken like there is no hope in the world. "No, I am alone because my parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again and to live in safety, Dan." She told me in a tired voice. "You are safe here. I will not let that horrible man touch as long as there is a breathe in me, Runo. You should eat your food and go straight to bed because we have school tomorrow." I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for telling her this fact. "Can you stay with me tonight, Dan? I cannot stand to be alone right now." She asked me after eating all her food. "Yes, I can stay with you tonight and until you feel safe again, Runo." I tell her with a smile on my face. I lead her to her bedroom, let her change into a nightgown, lay her down on the bed, and tuck her in for the night. I was glad to have my Kid back with me in her real home after she had been away for all these years. I love you, Runo.


	12. I'm Already There

**I'm Already There- LoneStar**

**He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in front of the stage in the lunch room one winter's night waiting for the program to begin already because I had been sitting there for like ten minutes now. The Head Mistress of the school came up onto the stage about two minute later. "I am pleased to welcome you to dance night at this school tonight." She said to the room. "The first dancer is called LeAnn Taylor, who is a great jazz dancer." She told everyone and went to the next act after LeAnn performed her dance. The other acts were wonderful, but none could hold a candle to my best friend/crush Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I have not seen her in two years now. (A/N: He has not told Runo his feelings for her yet). "We have reached the end of the program, but there is one more act." She told the room and a lot of people cheered yes to it. "I am thrilled to announce the final act is a short baller dance performed by my prize pupil, Runo Misaki." She said to the room with excitement in her voice. She got off the stage for Runo to come up on it. The music started to play as Runo danced onto the stage and performed her dance with flawless movements. I made sure to cheer the loudest for her.

**I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there**

I went backstage after Runo had left the stage because I wanted to tell her that I thought she was amazing on stage. "You were amazing on stage, Runo." I told her calmly and sweetly. "Thank you for the complement, Dan." She told me with a smile on her face and she hugged me after she figured out who I was to her. I had noticed that she wearing a light pink ballet dancer outfit with matching shoes, roses on it, and her beautiful blue hair was put in a tight bun that she had pinned to her head with matching roses in it. I knew she was cold in her outfit because it had no selves on it so I thought it would best to get her some place warm and fast. "Do you want me to walk you home, Runo?" I asked her kindly and quietly because she look very tired after her dance. "Yes, I would like to walk home with you, Dan." She told me sweetly and softly, which is a weird thing for her to do with me, before she passed out in my arms since I had reached out to catch her before she fall and hurt herself. "I guess that I had better get you home now, Runo." I tell her calmly and softly.

**She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes**

I had thought to take her he diner that Julie was working at the time because she would know where Runo was living at the time. I reached the diner ten minutes later and I was told to take Runo upstairs to get some rest. I was met on the stairs by a guy about six years older than Runo. "Why are you carrying my baby sister, sir?" The guy asked with a worried look on his face. "She passed out after she had performed a dance at the high school and I was taking her upstairs to get some rest, sir." I told him calmly and coolly because I did not know wither to believe his story or not just yet. He lets me into the apartment saying that he cannot stay with her because he had to be back home by tomorrow morning.

**I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there**

I had just put Runo under her covers when I did not mean to hit her head waking her up. "Go back to sleep, Runo. I am sorry that I had hit your head." I told her calmly and softly. I got up to leave the room when I felt her grab my hand. "My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again and live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone right now, Dan." She told me with tears in her eyes. "I will not let horrible man hurt you in anyway. You are safe here now, my dear. I love you, Runo." I tell her because I cannot a girl who is crying like her at all. "I love you too, Dan." She tells me with sleepiness in her voice. I gently lie down with her. I stayed with Runo at her house for a week because she could not be left alone for too long without her going into panic mood. I helped Runo and Yusei as I found that is his name resolve their issues a few days later. I was thrilled to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years away from here. I love you, Runo.

**We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are**


	13. If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away

**If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away- Justin Moore**

**Every day I drive to work across Flint River bridge  
A hundred yards from the spot where me and grandpa fished  
There's a piece of his old fruit stand on the side of Sawmill Road  
He'd be there peelin' peaches if it was twenty years ago  
And what I wouldn't give  
To ride around in that old truck with him**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my art class waiting for the teacher called Mrs. Tower to arrive in class so we could take our final test for still-life and begin our still-life drawings of our loved ones. I was sketching a picture of the love of my life when Mrs. Tower finally arrived in class two minutes later with my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had her head up high in the air as usual, coming in behind her. I noticed Runo had her arms loaded with a sketch book and art supplies. "Your attention please, class." Mrs. Tower said to the room and got everyone's attention on her. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to my prize pupil, Runo Misaki. I am expecting that everyone will make her feel welcome here. You can sit down by Mr. Kuso, Runo." She said to everyone in one long breath. Runo sat down next to me and she was told to just work on her latest project while we took our test. She took out her sketch book and turned it to a page with a outline of a dress on it.

**If heaven wasn't so far away  
I'd pack up the kids and go for the day  
Introduce them to their grandpa  
Watch 'em laugh at the way he talks  
I'd find my long lost cousin John  
The one we left back in Vietnam  
Show him a picture of his daughter now  
She's a doctor and he'd be proud  
Then tell him we'd be back in a couple of days  
In the rear view mirror we'd all watch 'em wave  
Yeah, and losing them wouldn't be so hard to take  
If heaven wasn't so far away**

I turned my attention to the test on my desk and it took me ten minutes to finish it. I wanted to draw a still-life picture of Runo so I decided to ask her for her permission. "Can I have your permission to draw a still-life picture of you, Runo?" I asked her calmly and politely praying that she would yes to my question. "You have my permission, Dan." She tells me calmly and coolly without even looking up from her drawing. I had started to sketch her beautiful face when I noticed that she was very quiet that day for some reason. "Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please just tell me the truth. I want to be able to help you." I asked her calmly and coolly so she would not kill me for asking her about it. I was prepared to hear that she had a fight with her parents again instead of her real answer shocking me to almost half to death.

**I'd hug all three of those girls we lost from the class of '99  
And I'd find my bird dog Bo and take him huntin' one more time  
I'd ask Hank why he took those pills back in '53  
And Janis to sing the second verse of "Me and Bobby McGee"  
Sit on a cloud and visit for a while  
It'd do me good just to see them smile**

We sat in a quiet mist for a little while until she finally answered my question. "My parents were killed a month ago and there is after me now. I came here to start over again and to live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone for more than a few hours now, Dan." She told me crying very hard and I could not stand to see the girl that I love more than anything in the world broken like this bad. "I will not let horrible man hurt you in anyway, form, or fashion. Please stop crying, Runo." I tell her calmly and quietly. Mrs. Tower came over to us and put her arms around Runo until she quit crying so hard because she had heard every word that Runo had told me in a whispered voice. "I think you should take Runo home and stay with her for the rest of the day, Mr. Kuso. You should sign both of you out in the office first. I will take care of the things that you were using for your artwork today." She told me in a calm voice because she did not wish to upset Runo anymore than she was already upset right then.

**If heaven wasn't so far away  
I'd pack up the kids and go for the day  
Introduce them to their grandpa  
Watch 'em laugh at the way he talks  
I'd find my long lost cousin John  
The one we left back in Vietnam  
Show him a picture of his daughter now  
She's a doctor and he'd be proud  
Then tell him we'd be back in a couple of days  
In the rear view mirror we'd all watch 'em wave  
Yeah, and losing them wouldn't be so hard to take  
If heaven wasn't so far  
If heaven wasn't so far  
If heaven wasn't so far away  
So far away  
So far away**

I led Runo to the office, sign both of us out, and went back over to her. I was about to lead her out of the school when Madam Histake came out of her office. (A/N: Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the talented kids of the world.) "Are you leaving to brawl again, Mr. Kuso?" She asked me calmly and collected not showing any emotions in front of me. "No, Mrs. Tower has told me to take Runo home and stay with her for the rest of the day, Madam Histake." I tell her calmly and coolly motioning in Runo's direction. "Is that really you, Runo?" Madam Histake asked her with a smile on her face. "It is good to see you again, Madam Histake." Runo told her with a neat bow. "I will drive you both to Runo's house, Dan." She told me calmly and sweetly, leading us to her car, Runo took the seat in the back of the car, I went to up the front seat by the drive side, and she drove us to Runo's house, which was the diner where Julie was working at the time. We helped Runo upstairs, after she unlocked the door, and put her straight to bed for the rest of the day. I stayed with Runo for a week so she was not alone at any time. I was thrilled to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. I love you, Runo.


	14. Bring on the Rain

**Bring On the Rain- Jo Dee Messina**

**Another day has almost come and gone  
Can't imagine what else could go wrong  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door  
A single battle lost but not the war ('cause)**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my gym class waiting for the coach called Madam Histake, also the Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the Talented Kids of the World, to arrive and start our lesson for the week because we had just finished doing soccer for our class work. I was daydreaming about my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I have not seen her in two years now. She finally arrived four minutes later with Runo (bow in hand) coming in behind her. "Your attention please, class." Madam Histake said to the class and got everyone's eyes on her. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to this school most prized pupil, Runo Misaki. I will expecting everyone to make her feel welcome here." She told us with excitement clear in her voice. I thought that it was weird for her to have excitement in her voice because she usually did not emotions very much around us.

**Tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain**

It's almost like the hard times circle 'round  
A couple drops and they all start coming down  
Yeah, I might feel defeated,  
And I might hang my head  
I might be barely breathing - but I'm not dead, no ('cause)

We were told to get out the archery equipment out, to take it down to the practice soccer field, and sat it up for us to shoot with today. "Okay, class. You need to choose a partner and stand next to them. You will shoot three arrows a turn and collect them afterwards. One rule: No trying to hit anyone in the head with the arrows." Madam Histake told us calmly and coolly. I walked over to Runo because I wanted her to be my partner for this week. I had shoot two bull's-eyes and one almost bull's-eye. "You did great for a first time, Dan." Runo told me calmly and sweetly, but I could sense that she was gloating about it. "Let us see you shoot some arrows then, Runo" I tell her thinking that she was going to miss every one of them. "I am thinking that I am a little rusty with a bow and arrows after all these years, Dan." She told me with a small smile on her face. She pick her bow that I had seen her come in with earlier, load an arrow on to it, and take her shoot. She had amazed me by shooting three bull's-eyes in a row. "You told me that you were rusty with a bow and arrows, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly, but I was a little mad about it. "No, I told you that I thought that I am a little rusty with a bow and arrows after all these years, Dan. I am just surprised at it as you are surprised about it, Dan." She told me hitting the back of my head for my words to her. "You just got three bull's-eyes in a row, Runo." I tell her trying to make sense of it for goodness sake's and my mind. She was about to reply to me, but she passed out then instead of saying something to me. I caught her gently so she did not hurt herself falling on the ground. Madam Histake came over to us, checked all her vital signs, and stood up shaking her head because Runo was having one of her headaches again.

**I'm not gonna let it get me down  
I'm not gonna cry  
And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight ('cause)**

Tomorrow's another day  
And I am not afraid  
So bring on the rain

"I think that it would be wise to take Runo home for the rest of today, Mr. Kuso." She tells me in a soft voice and I pick her up gently trying not to wake her up. "I will take her home and stay with her for the rest of today, Madam Histake." I told her calmly standing up and walking to the office to sign us out of school for the day. "I will drive you to Runo's house. I have a feeling that Runo is hiding something very important and I need to find out what it is." Madam Histake told me after I had signed both us out of school for the rest of the day. She led the way to her car, put Runo in the back seat, told me to get in the front seat, and drove Runo's house. We reached it five minutes later and took Runo upstairs to rest for a little while. I tucked her into bed and stayed by her side. Runo woke up about two hours later looking at me a little confused about her being home. "How did I get home, Dan? The last thing that I can remember is we were shooting arrows at school." She told me in a soft voice. "You passed out after making three bull's-eyes in a row, Runo. Madam Histake and I brought you home to rest for the rest of the day." I tell her calmly and sweetly. "I know that you are hiding some very important information, Runo. I need to know it to help you, Runo." Madam Histake tells her and waits for her to answer her.

**Bring on the rain; bring on the rain**

Bring on the rain

Bring on, bring on, the rain

We sit in a quiet mist for a little while until I decide to break it. "I know that you do not want to talk about it, but you should talk about it because it will make you feel a lot better, Runo." I tell her calmly and coolly so she will not kill me for asking her about it. Runo throw her arms around me and begins to cry very hard. "My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came back here to start over again and live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone now, Dan." She told me while she was still crying her heart out. Madam Histake tells her that everything will be alright now and leaves us to go back to school. "You are safe now, my dear. I will not let that horrible man hurt you as long as I have a breathe in my body, Runo." I tell her calmly and quietly pushing her gently to lay back down to get some more rest now. I had to stay with her for a week so she was not alone any time. I was happy to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. I love you, Runo.


	15. I'm a Survivor

**I'm a Survivor- Reba McEntire**

**I was born 3 months too early  
The doctor gave me 30 days  
But I must of had my momma's will  
And God's amazing grace  
I guess I'll keep on livin'  
Even if this love to die for  
Cause your bags are packed and I ain't crying  
You walking out and I'm not trying to change your mind  
Cause I was born to be...**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my art class quietly waiting for the teacher called Mrs. Lee to arrive in class so we could do the art history lesson for the week and start on our loved ones clay statues. I was drawing a picture of my girlfriend when Mrs. Lee finally arrived in class with my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had her head held up high in the air as usual, coming in the room with her arms full of supplies behind her. "Your attention please, class." Mrs. Lee said to the class in her loud voice. "It is an honor to introduce you to my favorite and most excellent pupil, Runo Misaki, who has just moved back here from Japan. I will be expecting everyone to make her feel welcome here. You may have a seat next to Mr. Kuso, my dear." She told us in one long breath.

**The baby girl without a chance  
A victim of the circumstance  
The one who oughta give up  
But she's just too hard headed  
A single mom who works two jobs  
Who loves her kids and never stops  
With gentle hands and a heart of a fighter  
I'm a survivor**

I had got up to help Runo with her heavy load. "Allow me to take some of your stuff for you, Runo." I tell her grabbing the box of clay and tools sitting them on the desk for her. Runo sits down next to me and she is told to work on her latest project while we do our art history lesson for the week. She took out a long piece of clay that she had flatten ahead of time and start to sketch the face of a girl wearing a long dress with flowers and matching jewelry. It took us ten minutes to finish the lesson and start on our statues. I had started to make Runo's head of clay when I had noticed that Runo was being very quiet today for some reason. I knew that it would take all my skills in dealing with her to get the truth out of her.

**I don't believe in self-pity  
It only brings you down  
May be the queen of broken hearts  
But I don't hide behind the crown  
When the deck is stacked against me  
I just play a different game  
My roots are planted in the past  
Ant though my life is changing' fast  
Who I am is who I wanna be**

I had decided to ask her about it, but I had to choose my words wisely or I would end up without my arms otherwise. "Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please tell me. I want to help you, my dear.' I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for asking her about it. She had stopped her sketching and threw her arms around my neck. "My parents were killed two months ago and their killer is after me now. I had tried to hide in my house for a month, but he came back twice trying to kill me. I came back here to start over again and live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone for more than a few hours, Dan." She told me while she was crying very hard in my arms. "You are safe here now. I will not let that horrible man hurt you in any way, form, or fashion." I told her calmly and quietly hoping that she would quiet crying soon. Mrs. Lee came over to us and put her arms around Runo until she stopped crying so hard then because she had heard every word that Runo had told me. "I think that you should take Runo home and stay with her for rest of the day, Mr. Kuso. You should sign both of you out in the office first though. I will take care of the tools that you were using today." Mrs. Lee told me and I had to agree with her because Runo looked like she had gone through a war zone and back twice in the last few minutes.

**But I must of had my momma's will and God's  
amazing grace**

I'm a survivor... 

I had helped Runo to stand up and led her to the office without saying a word to her. I had just finished signing us out of school for the rest of the day when Madam Histake, Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the Talented Kids of the World, came out of her office and spotted me going over to Runo. "Are going to brawl again, Mr. Kuso?" She asked me because I never signed out of school for any other reason. "No, Mrs. Lee told me to take Runo home and stay with her for the rest of day, Madam Histake." I told her in a polite voice and motioned to Runo. "Is that really you, Runo? You have grown up a lot since the last time that I had seen you." She said to Runo with excitement in her voice and I could see that Runo was beloved by all teachers working at the school. "Yes, it is good to see you again, Madam Histake. Goddess bless you." Runo told her while she was bowing to her from the waist and her hand touching her forehead. "I will drive you both to your home, Runo." She told her and yelled to her helper that she would be back in a little while. She lead us to her car, Runo got in the front seat, I got in the backseat, and she drove to Runo's house, which is the diner where Julie works after school most days. We helped Runo upstairs, finding the door to be open so Runo did not have to find her keys, and put her straight to bed ignoring her older brother's questions about her being ill. I had to stay with her for a week because she did not want to be left alone at any time. I was glad to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. I love you, Runo.


	16. Teardrops on My Guitar

**Teardrops on My Guitar- Taylor Swift**

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without.**

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny _**[radio version]**_**  
Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny **_**[CD version]**_**  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting at my desk watching my best friend/crush Runo Misaki being asked to the school dance by Jake Song, who was the most handsome boy at our school, but she rejected him because he had a wild side that most girls like about him. Runo is not easily impressed by shows of money instead she wants true love, which is a lot to hope for around here, but I was in love with her. I was too shy to say something to her about it. The teacher had started class now and Runo's attention was on the board so I slipped a piece of paper on her desk and looked away from it. It was not until the bell rang to signal the end of class that Runo found my note.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

I had left the classroom and went straight to my art class, which Runo had also because she could turn plain works of art into something that I could not even picturing in life. I had sat down in seat next to the seat that Runo had been given for the rest of the year when she had moved here to Bayview, America and came back to her real home because her parents had been killed by a serial killer and she was in danger living in Japan by herself. Runo came into the room and everybody stared at her because they were wanting her to disappear from the world since they think that she is a witch, but she is really a powerful priestess of the Mother Goddess of Avalon, who is real by the way. "I am not going to disappear with you staring at me like this anyway so you should find something else to use your time on instead of staring at me." She told everyone in the classroom and she came to sit by me. "You should not listen to them or be bother by them looking at you, Runo." I tell her causing most of the kids to gasp because I used her first name instead of her last name with a Miss attached to it and not call her a witch like they call her. "It does not bother me about them staring at me. Yes, I will go to the dance with you, Dan." She tells me with a smile on her face. "Thank you. I was not sure that you would go with me, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly. "I wanted to go with you not Jake Song, Dan. He is not my type of guy." She told me calmly and kindly. "I will pick you up at seven tonight, Runo." I tell her and she was shaking her head yes to my question.

**So I drive home alone.  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight.**

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. 

We had a blast at the Halloween Dance together and I told Runo that I love her. I was shocked to discover that she felt the same way for me. I walked her home after the dance was over and spent the night with her because she did not want to be alone on her birthday. I love you, Runo.


	17. All My Exs Live in Texas

**All My Exs live in Texas- George Strait **

**All my ex's live in Texas,  
And Texas is a place I'd dearly love to be.  
But all my ex's live in Texas  
And that's why I hang my hat in Tennessee.**

I, Dan Kuso, was taking a stroll along Bayview City Beach one winter's day. I was trying to get myself to relax so I could get rid of some of the stress in my body. I was having trouble getting my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I have not seen her in two years now, off my mind at the time. I missed her terribly and I was always wondering how she is doing now a days. I was about to leave the beach when I suddenly heard Runo's voice coming from farther down the beach. I went over to the area that I had heard her voice coming from on the beach. I had decided to hide behind the bush instead of letting my presents be known to her.

**Rosanna's down in Texarcana; wanted me to push her broom,  
And sweet Ilene's in Abilene; she forgot I hung the moon,  
And Allison in Galveston somehow lost her sanity,  
And Dimples who now lives in Temple's got the law lookin' for me.**

Runo was standing in front of a guy, who was about six years older than her, yelling at him for some reason. "How many times do I have to say that I am sorry to you, Rookie?" He asked her calmly and sweetly. "You cannot say it enough times for me to forgive you for this mistake, Yusei. You left me to move on my own to a country with mom and dad. My name is Runo not Rookie." She yelled at him very loudly and had tears coming down her cheeks without stopping for a minute. I had decided to leave the area before Runo could catch me there, but I failed on that plan. "I can see you hiding behind the bush. You know that I hate it when people spy on my talks with family, Dan." She tells me calmly and coolly. "I have to leave here now, Runo." Yusei told her leaving us alone now.

**I remember that old Frio river where I learned to swim.  
And it brings to mind another time where I wore my welcome thin.  
My transcendental meditation, I go there each night,  
But I always come back to myself long before daylight.**

I was glad to see Runo again so I went up to her and gave her a hug. "I am glad to see you again, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly. "It is good to see you again too, Dan." She told me in a soft voice, which is a weird thing for her to do with me. I had noticed that she was freezing in her strapless white dress with pink roses sewn on it and matching boots. I take off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. I knew that I needed to get her someplace warm and keep her there for today. "Do you want me to walk you home, Runo?' I asked her in a quiet voice so I did not scare her away with my presents. "Yes, I would love to walk home with you, Dan." She told me before she passed out and I caught her in my arms so she did not hurt herself from passing out on me. "I think that I should get you home now, Runo." I tell her sleeping form in a whispered voice.

**Some folks think I'm hidin',  
It's been rumored that I died,  
But I'm alive and well in Tennessee. **

I walked to the diner where Julie was working at the time and I was told to take her straight upstairs for some rest. I had just tucked her under the cover when I had not meaning hit her and woke her up. "You should go back to sleep, Runo. I am sorry that I hit your head." I tell her calmly and sweetly pushing her back down to get some more sleep. I was going to leave her to get some rest when she grabbed my hand in her hand. "My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again and to live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone right now, Dan." She told me with tears flowing down her cheeks. "You are safe here now. I will not let that horrible man hurt you in any way, form, or fashion. I will stay with you tonight, Runo." I tell her wiping away her tears for her. I was thrilled to have my kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. I had to stay with Runo for a week to make her feel safe again. I helped Runo and Yusei come to an agreement a few days later. I love you, Runo.


	18. Let Them Be Little

**Let Them be Little- Billy Dean**

**I can remember when you fit in the palm of my hand  
Felt so good in it, no bigger than a minute  
How it amazes me, you're changing with every blink  
Faster than a flower blooms they grow up all too soon**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting at the front of the lunch room waiting one beautiful fall evening for the beauty pageant to begin already because I had been waiting for like ten minutes now. I had come to support my friend Julie, who had entered the pageant thinking to win first place this year. I did not tell her that I thought that my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I have seen her in two years now, was more beautiful than anyone in the world. Madam Histake, Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the Talented Kids of the World, finally came on to stage and started to introduce the constants. They all looked wonderful in their dresses, but I was thinking that Runo's dress was the most beautiful of all of them because she was on stage not too far from Julie. The pageant went on for about two hours after it had started and Runo was declare the winner because she had got the highest score of all in the history of the pageant.

**So let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while  
Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day  
Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle  
Oh just let them be little**

I've never felt so much in one little tender touch  
I live for those kisses, prayers and your wishes  
Now that you're teaching me things only a child can see  
Every night while we're on our knees all I ask is please

I went backstage after the pageant and photo scene was done to tell Runo that she was great on stage. "You were amazing on stage, Runo." I told her while she was taking off her make-up with a wash cloth. "Thank you for your complement, Dan." She told me calmly and quietly. I had decided to ask her to join me for a late diner. "Can you join me for a late diner, Runo?" I asked her kindly and sweetly. "Yes, I can join you for a late diner, Dan." She told me in her soft voice, which is weird for her to do with me. I had decided to leave it alone for today and treat her to a wonderful time. I led her out of the school and across town to best diner in town, which it turned out to be Runo's house. I ordered us both the special meal of the day from Julie, who was mad at the fact that she had lost to Runo. We ate the food with relish because Runo had skipped eating earlier due to her nerves about the pageant.

**Let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while  
Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day  
Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle  
Oh just let them be little**

I led Runo upstairs to get some rest after we had eaten all the food that I had ordered for us. We went into Runo's room and shut the door so we could talk to each other without being overheard by Julie. I had decided that it was time to ask Runo about the thing that had happened to her. "Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please tell me the truth." I asked her calmly and coolly so she would not kill me for asking her about it. "My parents were killed two months ago and their killer is now after me. I came here to start over again and to live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone now, Dan." She told me with tears running down her face. "You are safe here now. I will not let that horrible man near you at all, Runo." I tell her wiping away her tears with my shirtsleeves and she smiles at me telling me that she would be fine soon. I had stay with her for two weeks because she did not want to be alone at any time. I was happy to have my kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. I love you, Runo.

**So innocent, a precious soul, you turn around  
It's time to let them go**

So let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while  
Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day  
Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle  
Oh just let them be little

Let them be little 


End file.
